pizza_party_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan Pizza
Pan Pizza aka RebelTaxi is an internet reviewer who is formerly best known for his awkward cartoon goth-girl fetish and achievements in cringe and memery. He makes reviews, Top Tens and Did You Know videos about cartoons, movies, anime, video games, and whatever he finds in Tumblr and Zone-Archive. He also has a Let's Play channel which has been active a lot lately. He is the creator of the original webcomic Loki IRL and one of the main hosts of the Pizza Party Podcast. Pan's reviews consist of the following formula: * Pan makes a cock pun on the show's name * Pan compares each character to others from random media * Pan reads wikipedia * Pan shits on one of the cast members he's jealous of * Pan goes off on the female character he wants to bone (who is often the character on the thumbnail) * Pan randomly whines about one of his personal issues Pan was originally going to be a member of Channel Awesome, but they didn't let him join after he missed an important Skype call. (Talk about dodging a bullet.) He is currently the only member who is in every episode of the podcast and he's formerly the worst out of all of them (not including Neros and Knoteholeresident). Pan was the main character in the independent film "Pan Pizza: Trouble in Tokyo" along with Ken, Nolan, Jim, and special guests stars Tara Strong and John Dimaggio (who were both bribed into being in it). As of now, Pan has died four times since he began his channel. The first time was in Episode 4, where was killed by Jihad while escaping Dashcon. His other three deaths were at the hands of Neros Q: twice in his reviews of Pan's opinions of Powerpuff Girls 2016, and lastly in Episode 53 alongside Izzy and Nolan. He always manages to revive himself through his desire to get laid. This power is known as lustmortality, like immortality he can't die but his power is derived from his perverse nature. According to him, his hat is actually a skinned Umbreon. On January 3, 2017, during 68-SING To ROUGE ONE, he declared war on Mr. Enter (more like Mr. Exit) because Enter is a nitpicker rather than a reviewer and uploaded the same review as Pan. This event caused his fans began to expose Mr. Enter being a rip-off of PanPizza. This also makes Pan one of the "it gets better later" reviewers. This episode is where Operation: Mr. Exit begins and everyone is watching the amazing war between Pan and Enter. Pan has a daughter with Cheeralism. Her name is Tuesday or Wednesday. A few weeks after having her Pan lost her in a Target store. this has been mentioned in 1+Lets Play NEOPET Games (@RebelTaxi) Ft: Cheeralis and 81-Pizza Party Podcast - BUBSY Joins EMBER'S Ghost Squad where nolan mentioned her. although her disapearence may lead to the idea of her death there may still be hope for her survival Podcasts he's been in: * The Pizza Party Podcast * channel awesome * POS Podcast Fetishes * Goth Girls * Fat Girls * Little Girls * Skeletons * Tsunderes * Scene Girls * Suicide Girls * Robots * Aliens * Demons * Insults * Abuse * Shortstacks * Getting kicked in the balls * Gore * Diapers *Lamb/Sheep *Digital Monsters *Guillermo Trivia * Pan has once attempted to become a boxer. How do you think Glass Joe got a victory? * Pan is pen pals with Abridged Kirito. * Pan once challenged Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter to a one-on-one match. Pan was in a wheelchair for a whole week afterwards. * Pan pays people to play video games with him (sadly this one is true). He also kidnapped them (this may not be true). * Pan has a lower likeability score than Jerry Smith. * Pan was once on the Cartoon Network YouTube channel. * This is a list of people who have a restraining order on Pan; Raven, Jinx, Zone-Tan, the Cystal Gems, God, The Devil, The Loud family (all of them), Gaz, The Mystery Twins, The Oracle Twins, Arceus, every single Gothitelle, every single Gardevoir, Lenora the cute little dead girl, Ruby Gloom, Missouri, Lydia Deetz, any of pans waifus,"Then Gandalf the Grey, And Gandalf the White, And Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight, and Benito Mussolini, And the Blue Meanie, And Cowboy Curtis, And Jambi the Genie, Robocop, The Terminator, Captain Kirk, And Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman,Every single Power Ranger, Bill S. Preston, And Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, And Hulk Hogan" and a box of 56 bobble-heads of Finn the human (long story). * Dr. Bright has once requested Pan as his assistant. It's unknown if Pan was accepted or denied for the role. Pans lustmortality would be a great help to the foundation but his perverted nature action could be detrimental. * Pan has been bullied by Seth Green. * Pan has OD'ed on Red Pill. (Copy Right Pan Pizza™©© 2017.) * Pan is the same online and offline. (This is kinda sad) * Pan in "80-Pizza Party Podcast - CRASH Jacks On RATCHET's Daxter" said that at this year's comic con he would do the most cringiest thing possible at about minute 9. Like the quitter, he is he decided not to and rather just ask a creator (they were not impressed). He's a little message for pan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0. * On Aug 23, 2015 Pan's face was allegedly leaked by EQUALSGAMER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnNExDjE-CE * Pan has alot of Dave Chappelle DVDs in 82-Pizza Party Podcast - EMOJI Movie WORST Animated Movie of 2017 Ft: JIM! *Pan Is very likely to have a large dick like Mike Matei, which was sort of confirmed by Sheepy but Pan doesn't want to admit it. * Nolan's mumbling at 0:24 of Pizza Party Podcast Ep. 78 started a rumor that Pan's real name is Ricky, but this is unconfirmed. * Sheepy, confirmed that his dick is less than 8 inches long. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llRFOV7XbhE "hey pan" * Pan may have been replaced by a parrallel universe version of himself since he remembers King of the hill ending earlier than it did and thinks Spiderman Homecoming is new. Pan Pizza Category:Characters